A Sly Chat
by MagicalGirlUsagi
Summary: Marinette is beyond frustrated at her inability to communicate with Adrien. She begins to doubt herself, believing she can never confess to him. Chat is there to comfort her, trying to tell her otherwise. He inspires confidence in her, however this turns into a complicated relationship between the two. Does Marinette like Adrien, or is she beginning to fall for Chat? SMUT WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

"Soooo girl, are you going to initiate the plan today?" Alya said in an animated voice towards her blunette best friend. She stared at her, eyes wide full of excitement.

"Well of course" Marinette said in return to her eccentric friend, yet with a lowering of eyes and a wavering resolve. Alya could hear the loss of confidence in her voice, noting it as she spoke. "I-I-I mean, I said I was going to do it wasn't I?"

"Girl, don't get discouraged. You and Adrien have come so far, I'm sure you can tell him"

Over the past year, Marrinette had managed to become quite close with Adrien, the rich model of a guy that she looked up to. She crushed on him so hard, that she could barely utter a sentence to him in the beginning. Now they were quite close and even hung out together after school.

"Just be grateful I managed to get Nino to keep Adrien away while we discussed this" Alya said with a giggle. The four friends often hung out together as a group at lunchtimes, although sometimes with others as well. Yet lately, Alya had only been hanging out with Marinette for one sole reason. To help Marinette conceive a plan to confess to Adrien.

"Come on girl, we've been planning this for a week…"

"I'm going to do it alright" Marinette snapped, before shyly looking downwards. "I-I'm just nervous ok".

Alya giggled "that's natural of course…"

"How are you and Nino doing?" Marinette nudged Alya playfully, trying to misdirect the subject.

"We're fine. Just Nino is still shy and taking things at a grade school pace." Since Alya and Nino began dating not much had changed, the two were closer of course…but it was not quite obvious that the two were actually a couple. "I know he's shy, but I just wish…"

Alya was cut off as soon as Nino and Adrien were in view. "Well now's your chance Marinette" Alya shoved Marinette towards their direction, getting her to fall into Adrien's surprised arms.

"Whoooaa" Marinette just stared up into his beautiful green eyes blushing, not being able to utter a single word.

"Hey there" Nino tacked on playfully towards his girlfriend, giggling internally towards his two friends awkwardly in a forced hug. Adrien of course caught Marinette, the gentleman that he was. The two still stood in the awkward position, blushing and facing away as they still hold limply onto each other's arms. "So I was wondering if we could all hang out after school, like get milkshakes or something" Nino suggested.

"Adrien and Marinette have plans already" Alya smirked playfully.

'Ok…" Nino tilted his head with confusion, a hint of suspicion in his eyes.

The bell resounded loudly throughout the school, taking all four friends off guard. Adrien robotically unlatched his hands from Marinette's arms walking mechanically towards his classroom, almost tripping over in the process. Alya and Nino just giggled towards his retreating back, as Marinette clumsily followed after him. It was rather obvious to many now, that the two had feelings for one another. Whether it was known to Adrien himself or not, was another kettle of fish entirely.

Marinette shook nervously, a batch of homemade cookies carefully wrapped in decorative paper hidden behind her back in her small clammy hands. She hid behind a tree, peeking precariously towards Adrien waiting for her in their meeting spot at the park.

She breathed in heavily, repeating the same words to herself. 'You can do this Marinette, you can do this'. With one last deliberate breath to calm her nerves, she stepped out towards the awaiting model.

"Mari" Adrien waved towards her approaching figure, his face lightning up.

"Ahhhh" Marinette began, falling back into old habits, the cookies still hidden from Adrien's view.

Adrien continued smiling, knowing Marinette all too well. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about today?"

Marinette began stuttering, trying to get her thoughts aligned. Before she could even utter a mumbled word, screams could be heard approaching their location. _Really?_ Did this really have to happen now, of all times? This was already hard enough for Marinette as it was.

Marinette dropped the cookies in shock, as Adrien began pulling her towards safety. The akumatised individual, was a heartbroken soul hell bent on destroying the love lives of couple and getting revenge back on all females. Of course of all times, now was the time an akuma of this sort would appear.

Adrien furrowed his brows in worry. "Ok, I'm going to distract him," He began. "Run towards the bakery and take shelter with your parents, I'll distract him."

"B-b-but Adrien"

"No buts, I'll be fine. Now go"

Adrien pushed Marinette towards the direction of her bakery and home, as he ran fearlessly towards the akuma. He waved his hands, getting its attention. The akuma as planned followed Adrien as he ran in the opposite direction. However before long, the akuma lost interest and decided to go back to terrorising nearby female citizens. Thankfully, Marinette was long gone from their view.

Marinette ran as far as she could away from the scene, leaving herself out of eyeshot from anyone at the park. Yet however took a planned detour down an alley way, allowing herself to hastily transform. "Tikki, spots on" She said in a rush.

Before long she was at the scene, joining a flirtatious Chat Noir whom was already there. The two easily worked as a team, doing as they always did. After the akuma was cleansed of evil and all was set right, Marinette decided to resign to returning home. Chat Noir had guaranteed the safety of all the individuals in the park, explaining prior to Ladybug that he had evacuated everyone before she had arrived, including the famous model Adrien.

Back in her civilian form, Marinette reached for her vibrating phone. There was a message from Adrien, assuring her he had escaped home just fine and asking if she were ok. There were also countless messages from Alya, curious to know if their plan was on track. She quickly typed a response to the two, before turning her phone off. She sighed, picking up the crushed cookies that were still in the same place they had been dropped.

Marinette laid into her pillow, sighing in defeat. Her day had not gone at all how she had planned. There was no way that she could summon up the courage to tell Adrien her feelings now. She was so confident about telling him today, that she felt it within herself that it would now be beyond impossible to do so. The opportunity was gone and so was every ounce of confidence.

Tikki had left Marinette alone to mope, deciding to nap away from view. She was tired from the days fight and had already given up on trying to get Marrinette into a happier mood.

She continued to groan into her pillow as she heard a tap on her window. She ignored it, knowing all too well what 'it' was.

"Hey purrrincess" Chat Noir spoke with enthusiasm, announcing his arrival. He jumped down from her window with a spring in his step, his body language showing an immense amount of fervour.

"Go away Chat!"

His visits were not at all unusual. The two had begun to come close friends, after Marinette had run into him in her civilian form a few times. The first time Chat snuck into her room, Marinette almost had a heart attack. However she has now learned to put up with his selfish, ridiculous whims. Even if she wanted to, she would not be able to kick him out. She has however contemplated locking her windows, yet she knew she would never hear the end of it from Chat. Although deep down, she secretly liked his visits.

"What are you doing?"

"Sulking" Marinette mumbled from her pillow.

"And why is that…Ohhhhh" He began catching on. "It's about that boy…what was his name…Adrien right, the one you are madly in love with" He smirked.

Marinette groaned further into her pillow. "Did something happen today princess?" He asked genuinely.

"None of your business!"

Marinette held back onto the pillow tightly, insisting her face stay buried deep within the pillow. However Chat tried gently coaxing it away from her, whilst rubbing her back gently. "Please tell me what's wrong, I don't like to see you down."

Marinette suddenly lifted her head in a distraught anger that was brought on from her love sick feelings towards Adrien and the events that occurred from earlier in the day. Small paths of recent tears were evident on her face, as it had appeared that Marinette had been silently crying in her pillow much to Chat's dismay. "I was going to confess to him and now I can't. I had so much confidence and then an Akuma attacked, and now I will never be able to tell him again."

Chat just burst out laughing. "Purrincess what a cat-astrophe"

Marinette ignored him, resigning herself back to her pillow.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for"

He began rubbing her back again slowly, in small circular motions. "I'm sure you will find the confidence to tell him again. Be confident in yourself, anyone would be happy to have you"

"Why, it's not like he would like me anyway. I'm just a clumsy idiot who can't speak straight in front of him. He will never like me, he probably just thinks I'm an idiot"

"Princess don't speak that way about yourself"

"Why, it's true. No one ever likes me, I'm just stupid old Marinette."

"Well I…I like you…"

Marinette sat up with shock. She couldn't have heard him right?

She spluttered out a mumbled sentence. "Y-y-yeah right, you're just trying to make me feel better. Besides, we all know Ladybug is the only one you truly like." She stumbled off the bed in a flurry, her hands acting on their own. "You need to leave now, its late."

He nodded his head in understanding. Although Chat liked to always have his own way and push her boundaries, he still respected her rules and personal space.

"And take these. They're a little crushed, but I'd rather not have them go to waste" She said, shoving them into Chat's willing hands.

"Were these for that boy Adrien?"

"Yes…but I wasn't able to give them to him"

"Are you sure I can have these, you don't want to give them to him?"

She just shoved him towards her window trying to kick him out. "Yes keep them"

Chat over powered her, doing a double take. "I am honoured princess." He turned his face so it was only inches from her own, making Marinette blush a deep crimson. "I will return the favour" He said, looking deeply into her eyes, before turning around and jumping swiftly into the night.

* * *

 **Hi, Usagi here ^w^**

 **I've become such a hugggge fan of Miraculous Ladybug, that I just had to write a Fanfiction. I hope this was good, I kind of rushed this due to my fangirling enthusiasm. I was so excited to write a Fanfiction on this series that I kind of just lost myself. Anyways, here's the start of something... I'm hoping to build on this and maybe insert some lemon into this in the future, so warning you that it may turn into M.**


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette woke up weary, barely managing any sleep. She couldn't get that damn cat out of her head. She was tossing and turning all night, her thoughts all confused. It was Adrien she liked and always had been, so why was Chat having such an influence on her. I mean she liked Adrien… _right?_

She couldn't do this, why was everything so confusing all of a sudden. Marinette contemplated pretending to be sick and missing school, yet after a dreaded five minutes of staying in bed she finally resigned to just getting on with it.

At school she could barely concentrate, thinking over and over again the night with Chat. It was brief and not that different from usual, so why was it stuck in her head in an infinite loop. Was it that she trusted him enough she could talk about her deepest thoughts about Adrien, or was it that she gave him the cookies…or was it that look he gave her before he left into the night.

She knew that it was clearly a joke about Chat liking her, I mean he loved Ladybug. Ladybug was his one and only. I mean, _she was Ladybug_ , but Chat didn't know that of course. So why was he so flirtatious with her all of a sudden? Chat would only act this way with Ladybug and Marinette. There was no way he knew she was Ladybug, so why was he treating her so special?

Marinette was so caught up in her own thoughts she had paid almost zero attention to anything that was going on around her. Her friends stared at her with worry, noting her dazed expression. As the bell rang to signal lunchbreak, Marinette was jolted from her thoughts.

"Marinette, what's with you all of a sudden?" Alya asked with worry laced into her tone, the worry appearing just gently on her features. "You didn't return any of my calls, and you've been so dazed all morning"

"I-I…I just didn't get much sleep last night. You know, homework and all that" Marinette replied sheepishly. It was clearly a lie and Alya picked up on that.

She whispered in close, so Adrien and Nino wouldn't over hear. "Was it because you couldn't tell Adrien. I mean an akuma attack interrupting you was pretty bad luck"

"No it wasn't that…"

"Then what was it…" Alya demanded.

Alya was interrupted by Adrien promptly asking if Marinette would like to borrow his notes on the class. She nodded her head in thanks, as she didn't even know the topic of the class today, she was that zoned out.

It was a long day. Her three friends had been trying to coax information for the whole duration of the school day. She knew they were just worried about her, being her closet friends and all, but she didn't exactly feel like talking. Adrien seemed the most worried about her, trying desperately to get her to talk to him. Yet just like she wouldn't talk to Alya or Nino, his attempts were to no avail.

Before long Chat had decided to drop in for one of his routine visits. He was appearing at Marinette's quite often lately. The blonde hated to admit it, but he was slowly falling for his classmate. At first, he though Marinette was scared of him, as she could barely even utter a sentence to him. However when they became closer, he realised how sweet and caring she really was. It soon became all too obvious that Marinette's original stuttering was clearly a school girl crush.

Adrien hated to admit it…but he was certainly a coward. Sure Marinette could talk to him now and they were even close friends, but she would still feel shy and awkward around him. This lead to him befriending her as Chat Noir. As Chat, Adrien felt more confident and wasn't chained down by the expectations of being Adrien. As Chat, Marinette could talk to him freely.

However, he certainly knew this complicated things. For one, Marinette didn't know he was Chat Noir. And secondly, he still had deep feelings for his lady. He felt like he was betraying Ladybug every single time he thought of Marinette. _How could he cheat on her like that?_

Chat knew deep down that Ladybug would never return his feeling. In all the time they had fought together, she would always refuse his advances. Chat however, still cared for her deeply, even if they would never get to be in any form of a relationship.

Although what he didn't know, was that Marinette, his Ladybug had feelings for him too. She had to refuse his advance as Ladybug, in order for them to keep safe. What if Hawkmoth knew they were in a relationship? What if it got out into the public? What was important was keeping Paris safe, not fraternising with each other. Ladybug had a strict moral compass and was only focused on upholding her duty as a super hero.

As Marinette however, she was free to act as she pleased. Yet she too felt as if she were betraying her love for Adrien. This was what was keeping the two back, why neither of them had acted upon their feelings. It was an all too complicated love square that would simply be solved if they knew each other's identities. However, this was not going to happen any time soon.

Marinette sat on her bed, reading over a fashion magazine. She was trying to find inspiration for a new design. However she was very much distracted still from her thoughts of Chat Noir, and how terrible her day at school went. She was interrupted by a tap at her window. She sighed, getting up to let Chat in. For once he was being a gentleman and knocking before he entered her room.

"What do you want Chat?"

"Can I not simply visit my princess" Chat asked her with a sly tone.

Marinette rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed. Her eyes looked down towards the floor, her mind still dazed from her inner turmoil.

"What's with the dazed looked, thinking about lover boy?"

"No" She said shaking her head. "I was thinking about you actually."

"You were thinking about mwah?" He raised his eyebrows, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Chat!"

Chat just continued to grin like an idiot.

"In all seriousness though. What did you mean last night about how you liked me? Was that a joke? And what did you mean by returning the favour?" Marinette blurted out all at once.

Chat sat down next to her on the bed, closing the gap between them. "Princess…Marinette I was serious when I said I liked you…."

"But what about Ladybug" Marinette said with a voice infused with sadness, she turned her face in the opposite direction, avoiding Chat's eyes.

Chat ignored her uncomfortable body language, using his hand to gently direct her face to his. They were staring into each other's eyes as he spoke. "I love Ladybug, but I also love you"

Marinette gasped at this revelation. It was not something she had expected at all. Caught up in the moment, her mind blank, she let Chat have his way. He leant inwards, until their faces were only centimetres apart.

He kissed her gently at first, unsure how Marinette would react. However, she soon began to kiss him back. The kiss went from something small and innocent, before turning into a somewhat heated kiss embedded with passion. Their lips moved in synch, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Chat noted that Marinette tasted softly like strawberry, maybe it was a lip balm she had used. He devoured the taste of her, putting in all that he had into the kiss.

They continued breathing heavily, as they made out on Marinette's bed. However, just as suddenly as the kiss had come on, Marinette felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She quickly broke away from the kiss, much to Chat's dismay.

"Mari, what's wrong?"

"I-I can't do this. I have feelings for someone else."

"And yet, so do I..." He stated, before going back in to chastely kiss her.

"I'm sorry Chat" she said, however she too longed for nothing more than to get closer to him.

"It's alright. Take that as me returning the favour"

Chat nodded his head solemnly, before jumping out the window and into the oncoming night. The street lights had only just been lit, the night was still young. However the night with his princess had come to an early close. Oh boy how Adrien had complicated things. She refused to be with him as Chat, yet he didn't have the confidence to be with her as Adrien. How was this meant to progress? He had done nothing but completely stuff up the whole situation.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the kind reviews everyone. It is very helpful to me as an author to hear both positive and negative feedback. I am glad that everyone enjoyed the first chapter and I am hoping I meet your expectations with this chapter as well. I will try my best to update regularly :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Marinette?" Tikki asked worryingly.

Marinette had almost overslept, thankfully being woken up by Tikki. "I know things aren't exactly… _easy_ right now" She said struggling to choose the right words. "But you can't just sit here allllll day in a daze now can you?"

Tikki was always the voice of reason. She was almost like Marinette's conscience had materialised on the outside of her body, constantly there telling her what was right. Tikki may be annoying on occasion, but she nearly was always right.

"You have a point" Marinette giggled, getting some of her spirit back, before reluctantly collecting herself and heading out of her room.

At school that day, both Adrien and Marinette were struggling to focus. Marinette was worse than yesterday and now Adrien had joined her in that front. Marinette was daydreaming like a lovesick fool, about none other than Adrien of course, and Adrien was thinking about god knows what.

Nino and Alya just couldn't figure their two friends out. _What was with them?_

Alya at this point had just given up on trying to talk to Marinette, however Nino wasn't just going to let this slide. This wasn't like Adrien at all. Adrien was always cool and collected, and when he wasn't he still appeared that way on the exterior. This could not be Adrien at all.

Clearly very worried about one of his closest friends, Nino decided to approach Adrien after class. Adrien was caught by surprise at the sudden intrusion of his friend in front of him, however barely reacted due to his stupor.

"Hey dude, can we talk?"

"Ahhh"

"Actually, I'm going to rephrase that…Dude we _need_ to talk." Adrien raised his eyebrows, being pulled along to a secluded area of the school.

"What's this all about…"

"Have you seen yourself lately. I don't know what's wrong with Marinette, but the both of you are clearly worried about something. You look just like her, if not worse. I wish both of you would just tell us what was wrong already"

"Well…to be honest Marinette looked more like she was in a daydream than worried…"

"Still you get the point" Nino said angrily, cutting him off. "Seriously dude, tell me what's wrong. I've never seen you this out of it."

"Well…" Adrien sighed. "It's ahhh….girl problems…" Adrien fidgeted with his hands, trying to find the words.

Nino raised his eyebrow in a sarcastic way.

"Seriously…seriously?" Nino looked as if he were going to burst into fits of laughter.

Adrien balled his fists angrily, about to walk away. He couldn't believe his friend would act this way, over something so serious. Sure maybe he worded it in a trivial way, but he couldn't help himself. It was just so hard for him to talk about this openly.

"No dude, come back" Nino grabbed Adrien's hand as he started to turn away. "I'm sorry…it was just… unexpected from you. I mean you, of all people. You have the same problems as everyone else I suppose. Soooo…what is this problem. Please, spill"

"Well…I kind of really like someone…" Adrien began.

"So what's the big deal? Just go right ahead and tell her."

"You see…it's not that simple…"

"What, you too nervous? You're perfect, almost every girl likes you. Who wouldn't want to go out with you? You're a friggen model for Christ's sake."

"You see that's the problem" Adrien began, heat rising into his voice. "I don't want to date a girl because she is in love with my reputation. I want to date someone who doesn't swoon over me because I'm Adrien fucking Agreste. I want someone who wants me genuinely for who I am. I don't want a girl who loves me just because I'm a model for my father's company…"

"Whoaaa, whoa, whoa dude. Chill. I was only kidding. You're a great person Adrien. Sure you have all those perks that give you an advantage over every other guy in this school, but you're also a great person. I mean I'm your friend aren't I?"

Adrien smiled at this, his face lighting up at Nino's words.

"So just chill out and tell her. I'm sure she will love you for who you are"

"You see there's…uhh…still a problem." Nino raised his eyebrow at Adrien once more, clearly cynical to the whole situation.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I _reallllly_ like this girl….but you uhhh…see. There's this other girl I've liked before her. I mean, I've liked her for so long now. I flirt with her all the time, but she has never shown any interest even when I pour my heart out for her. So even though I know I will never have any chance with this girl and I am better off trying with the girl who shows me interest…I can't stop thinking about the one who originally holds my affections. I feel like I'm cheating on her something" Adrien blabbered out like a love sick fool, spewing the words out almost like verbal diarrhoea.

"God dude. Wow…how long has this been going on? May I ask who the girl is you like at the moment?"

"Ahhh" Adrien began to blush turning away awkwardly from Nino as sweat dripped down his face. "M-marin-n-e-t-t-e." He said, almost at a whisper.

Nino couldn't believe his friend, he was acting so out of character. He also couldn't believe he was crushing on one of his closest friends. On his girlfriend's bestfriend believe it or not. What was happening today? He almost felt like spitting out some form of metaphorical liquid, to get across the effect of how surprised he was.

"Whattttt"

"Shhhh" Adrien said, trying to calm his friend's surprised outburst.

"Y-y-you like Marinette…Wow…I uhhh…I could help you out there I guess" He began.

"Hello…remember back to earlier in the conversation. I can't even if I got past the nerves of telling her how I feel. I feel like I'm letting down the other girl, even though she doesn't even notice me. And I can't date her as Adrien Agreste, as all she will see me as is a model. She won't see me as me."

Nino just shook his head. "Well who is this other girl?"

Adrien just shook his head, refusing to speak.

* * *

 **I was planning on updating this earlier today, but I got distracted by the cosplay I was working on. Yes I am working on a cosplay, my very first cosplay to make on my own. And guess what people...it is a Ladybug cosplay. (I really hope it turns out alright!)**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying the fic. For someone who is so used to just writing smut, this story seems wayyy too filled with actualy story. I'm enjoying this however, as I really love and cherish this show.**

 **Now that I've gotten through the nitty gritty, I'm hoping I can add some more romance and passion. I however, want to still keep a good storyline going. Please leave constructive criticism and continue to review as the story progresses, as it really helps an author.**


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien knew he had no other choice than to either get over Ladybug, or somehow make sure she knew _exactly_ how he felt. _I mean, he couldn't have both Marinette and Ladybug…_

That was ultimately the advice Nino gave to him before he left school that day. Nino told him clearly that he had to let the other girl know plainly and simply how much Adrien felt for her. If that didn't work he had to move on and let Marinette into his heart.

Talking with Nino helped clear his head, however he was still very much confused at what stance he was going to take next. This unfortunately had shown through his usual hard to read exterior, as he had a hard time focusing on everything he did. Not only was it ruining his concentration at school, it was beginning to play havoc into his Chat Noir persona as well.

Ladybug was indeed worried about him. Not only had he almost been injured during the latest akuma attack, he was clearly zoned out. After the fight was over, there was still some time left for both of their Miraculous'. So the spotted super heroine decided it was best to approach Chat and get down to the root of the problem.

"Chat" She began, worry emanating from the very core of her being.

He looked up towards his Lady, giving her his full undivided attention.

"What is wrong with you today? I'm worried about you" She stepped closer towards him, their faces only centimetres apart. As Ladybug stared into his deep green eyes with her blue ones, she could see uncertainty within him.

"There's nothing wrong my lady"

"Oh hell, of course something is wrong. If I didn't move you out of the way in time you would have gotten hurt today." Ladybug was clearly not very impressed with him. "Please Chat. I am your friend and partner. Please talk to me"

Chat shifted uncomfortably, however standing up straight after a short period of time. It was now or never… "Ladybug…" He began. "I may not know who you are exactly, but you have always been the one closest to me. I know I don't show it very well, I come up with weird jokes and catchphrases and I'm constantly flirting with you…but I want you to know that you have always been dearest to me"

Ladybug did a double take, she was not expecting the conversation to head in this direction.

"You are sweet, kind and heroic. You always care about me, no matter how stupid or annoying you find me. You give up your time and patience to protect the citizens of Paris, you are completely selfless. I-I love you"

And with that Marinette was undone.

Chat gasped as Ladybug pulled him abruptly against the wall of the alleyway, kissing him deeply. The kiss was reminiscent to the same one the two shared on Marinette's bed, however it was her whom had the power. It was an extremely passionate kiss. Chat, obviously, shocked had his mouth gaping open as Ladybug tried to kiss him senseless. She slithered her tongue into him, and he finally decided to kiss back, his brain turning into gear. The two fought for dominance with their mouths, Ladybug having the upper hand due to her positioning.

Chat suppressed a moan as Ladybug slowly began to glide her kisses down his neck. She left precarious marks all down his skin, as all of her feelings spilled out onto him in physical form. Chat grabbed on roughly to her shoulders, trying to contain himself. He couldn't take it anymore, she was driving him insane.

Chat had a slight advantage on Ladybug strength wise and used this to his own gain as he changed their positioning. As lightly as he could, so as not to hurt his Lady, yet with enough force he flipped them over. Before long the two were on the ground making out.

Ladybug could feel a slight bump in his pants as he dominated her on the ground. He soon began to return the favour, touching all over her suit where he was allowed and began giving her love bites with whatever little skin he could get his hands on. She clutched his hair tightly as her mind went blank with passion.

The two were so caught up in their throws of passion, that neither of them had noticed any of the beeps from Chat's Miraculous. It was too late when Marinette heard his last beep, as there was no time to pull away and warn him.

Chat knew all too well his Miraculous was running out, but at this point he just didn't care. This was everything he had ever dreamed of. His lady was right here, right now, and she was underneath him as he kissed her senseless.

Marinette gasped as she felt Chat's transformation ween. She could feel his civilian clothes through her suit. She felt the light fabric of a t-shirt and a simple jacket. The bulge in his pants was still prominent due to the fabric of tight skinny jeans. If she looked into his eyes right now, she would be able uncover who Chat really was. However, she could not bring herself to pull away from his kisses.

"Adrien?" A voice pierced from behind them, snapping them back into reality.

Marinette was confused.

Chat sat upright, his legs still straddling her. Behind him was Alya and Nino, staring at the bewildered couple as the two were recovering from their makeout in the seemingly abandoned alleyway. The two were going through the alley as a shortcut to Nino's house after a short date. However they were beyond surprised to see the two individuals.

Marinette gulped as she stared at her two seemingly clueless friends, before her eyes roamed towards Chat's figure.

Marinette almost died of a heart attack.

Sitting on top of her was none other than Adrien Agreste.

Adrien Agreste was straddling her.

Adrien Agreste was straddling Ladybug in an Alleyway.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter now that I've stepped up the passion. I'm writing chapter 4 as we speak, yet I'm struggling to get it written. Maybe if I take a break or bang my head against my desk a few times it'll actually work. I enjoy writing but always struggle to get myself to do it, its almost as if writers block is always there looming on the edge. If you're lucky, the chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow night at the latest- it all depends on my creativity levels and if my frustration at my own writing dies down.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMUT WARNING AHEAD!**

 **If you do not want to read a story with detailed sex scenes, then do not continue from this point on.**

* * *

"Adrrrieeeen" Nino yelled in surprise approaching the two.

"So this was who the 'other' girl was"

Marinette raised her brows.

Adrien still sat on Ladybug awkwardly, as both Nino and Alya had approached them. Adrien reluctantly stood up, a blush painted across his entire face. Marinette simply laid there as Ladybug still, her mind refusing to catch up. All this time she was caught between Adrien and Chat Noir and they were one and the same.

How was this possible?

How was Adrien Agreste Chat Noir?

Sure they looked alike, but their personalities were nothing at all similar.

"My Lady are you ok?"

"Uhhhhhh" Marinette spluttered out lost for words, her face painted entirely with different shades of red.

"Oh god I wish I got a picture of this for the Ladyblog…"

At this everyone stared at Alya bewildered.

Nino pushed her aside and ignored her. "Seriously dude, the other girl was Ladybug. You don't even know who she is. You bloody chose Ladybug over Marinette."

At this Marinette promptly sat up.

"Wait, wait, wait…hold up…What are you going on about Nino?"

"Uhhhh" Nino stood there awkwardly as he avoided the eyes of his confused girlfriend. Meanwhile Ladybug was sitting on the ground in a trance and Adrien was too embarrassed to speak. "Well…Adrien kind of has a crush on Marinette"

"WHAT" Marinette (well Ladybug at this given moment), Adrien and Alya all spat out at him.

"Dude shut up" Adrien yelled angrily.

Marinette couldn't take it anymore. Her mind was shot…not only from the current moment but from the previous actions of both her and Chat Noir.

Not only had she been making out with Chat Noir, she had been making out with Adrien. And he also had a crush on her?

This was all too surreal for her to handle.

She swiftly turned around, about to leap away with her magical yoyo. However Adrien quickly grabbed her hand, not allowing her to leave.

"Please, don't leave"

However as soon as he had muttered those words, you could clearly hear the beeping of her Miraculous. Adrien reluctantly withheld his hold on her, allowing her to escape into the oncoming of night.

Marinette paced around her room, for more than an hour. She was both confused, bewildered and happy all at the same time. Her ridiculous Chat Noir, with his stupid cat puns and flirtatious attitude was the quiet and handsome Adrien Agreste that she loved and adored.

"How is this possible" She yelled out loud to herself, to a very unimpressed Tikki who was trying to nap.

"Marinette, I know this is all a shock to you, but shouldn't you be happy? You don't have to beat yourself up about choosing Chat over Adrien anymore"

"I know I am happy" Marinette basically yelled. "I'm just so surprised. My god…this whole time I've been with Adrien. Adrien has been using cat puns and flirting with me...Tikki I can't handle this information." She screamed throwing her hands in the air.

Slowly her trap door to her room opened, her mum yelling through. "Marinette is everything alright, I thought I heard shouting?"

"Everything's fine mum!"

"Alright. Remember your father and I are going out tonight and we won't be back until tomorrow night."

That was right, Marinette remembered her mum telling her this information. Her parents were going away on a small get together to take a break from the stress of the shop. One day was enough to leave the care of the bakery with Marinette and a temporary staff member.

With this she kissed her mum and dad goodbye, before promptly going back to her room to collect herself. It was still very early in the night, Marinette and her parents having only just finished eating dinner before they left.

"Oh my god Plagg, she saw me"

"Well whose stupid fault is that? If you weren't so googly eyed and kissing the crap out of her, you wouldn't have let yourself lose your transformation like that"

Adrien began to bang his head against the side of his dresser. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!"

As soon as he halted his banging on the dresser, resigning to place his head into his hands, he heard a small tap at his window. He looked up with shock, to see none other than Ladybug herself.

"Ladybug?" He questioned letting her in.

Before either of them could say anything, she jumped into his arms.

"My Lady?"

She sobbed into his chest, hugging him intimately. She clung to him like there was no tomorrow, making Adrien blush.

"Kitty…"

He wiped the tears from her eyes. "What's wrong my Lady"

Marinette stepped back, looking into his eyes. Now that she was looking at him properly, looking at those cheeky green eyes, she could definitely see the remnants of Chat within him.

"I'm just so happy and surprised, I don't know what has come over me?"

She leaned back into him to hug him once more. Before they both knew it, they were back into the same position from the alleyway. Marinette wasn't sure when it happened, but somehow they ended up on his bed. He dominated her once more, as the two kissed each other senseless.

This was everything both of them wanted. Marinette had Adrien, and Adrien had Ladybug. The two were so overcome with each other that the world around them had stopped completely. There was no one else, right here right now at this moment, other than the two of them.

Marinette flipped them over, although she may have been weaker than him, her days as Ladybug had given her a considerable amount of strength. Being behind her mask gave her confidence that she normally wouldn't have. If she were Marnitte at this very moment, she would not have felt this daring.

She grinded against him, knowing that all too familiar bulge from earlier that day. Adrien let a moan escape him. She began to kiss his neck once more, licking and biting him all over. They embraced once more for a kiss, their tongues intertwining in a fiery passion. She reached into his shirt, her hands ghosting their way up his chest. He decided to take it upon himself to explore her as well, his hands roaming all over the texture of her suit.

And as if to break a magic spell, the beeping of Marinette's Miraculous indicated that she was to lose her transformation. She clung onto him tightly, her head buried in his chest.

"Promise you won't laugh, or no longer like me?" She said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She was plain old boring Marinette. Although she knew it was wrong to stay as Ladybug, especially after Chat had revealed himself, she could not bear for Adrien to see her for who she was. Marinette had no confidence in herself without her persona there to aid her.

"I won't laugh, or no longer like you. I promise" He declared.

With that her transformation disappeared revealing her true identity. She had her face buried into his chest still and Adrien's room was dark, meaning he could not get a hint from what she was wearing. He hugged her reassuringly, allowing her to reveal herself when she felt ready.

With a deep breath, Marinette slowly removed her face from the warmth of his chest.

With the small, subtle light from the moon, Adrien could only just make it out. It was a face he could make out almost anywhere. It was his beloved princess. The cute, shy girl who sat near him in class. The girl whom had a crush on him for a long time and could barely utter a coherent sentence around him.

"Mari?"

"I'm sorry, I know it's not what you had hoped" She began tearing up.

"No, no. This is everything I could have wanted if not more." He hugged her tightly, pouring out his soul for her. "My Lady…princess. I could not be happier right now. I am the luckiest guy alive."

Before long the two were once again caught up within their own feelings, this time however they rushed past the kissing and went straight back to feeling every inch of each other's body's.

Marinette bravely pulled off Adrien's shirt, a little part of Ladybug seeping through her, as she began to continue leaving marks all over the valleys of his body. He moaned senselessly at her loving touch.

He in return, began to feel under her shirt. She blushed deeply as he tickled the skin underneath her shirt. He made a mental note of how soft she felt underneath his skin. It was such a relief to be able to finally feel her without the limitations of the suit.

Almost as if asking for permission, he slowly moved his hands just under her breasts. He looked into her eyes, asking her for permission.

She nodded her head without a second thought, as the moment felt all too right for her.

He began to slowly, but carefully touch her breasts through the fabric, as if testing the waters. She moaned out his name, and he smirked back at her. This was the confident Chat that she knew all too well.

Without hesitation, her moans egging him on, he removed her shirt. Her bra then promptly joined the pile of clothing that was slowly growing on the ground. Overcome with desire and thoughts for the one she loved, Marniette could feel a heat begin to rise in her legs. She moaned as he played gently with her breasts.

She began grinding into him once more, signalling her frustration. His bulge was so tight, it felt as if it were almost going to rip through his tight jeans. He fondled her breasts harder as she moved her hips into him. The two almost began seeing stars, however the passion had only just begun.

Adrien took a dominant stance once more, rolling them over. He reached down capturing her lips, moaning into her as he poured out his heart into the kiss. She too moaned as his hand began to travel down to her thighs.

His hand slithered around her legs for some time, teasing her. Once he broke from the kiss for air, he moved his hands ever closer to her womanhood. He stared deeply into her sky blue eyes.

"Mari?" He asked.

She nodded her head signalling for him to continue. He looked at her once more, making sure he knew what she was asking. Although the two were barely speaking, the communication was almost flawless. They were melting into each other, becoming almost one person in soul.

He began to slowly tease her on the outside of her pink jeans. She whimpered slowly, as he retracted his hand in fear at the innocent girl.

She shook her head at him. "No, please keep going." She begged, clinging onto him.

And with the signal to keep going, he continued to slowly touch her once more. Marinette warmed up to the unfamiliar touch this time, Adrien's inexperienced hand doing wonders.

Before long he removed both her jeans and underwear. Before her panties joined the rest of the pile on the floor, he stopped to examine the half-naked goddess underneath him. Marinette blushed, as his eyes seemed to devour her. He was overcome with lust, yet at the same time over bearing love for her.

He threw the polka dotted panties on the ground now, without haste. Her cute underwear resembled that of a ladybug, with its black dots against a red background. If it weren't for the lust filled situation and the eagerness for them both to continue, Adrien would have commented on them.

He began to touch her gently, afraid of how she might react to the foreign touch, before he began to swirl his fingers around her. As she grew rather wet, he decided to reach down and take a taste.

Marinette squealed in delight as his tongue spun around her most intimate parts. As she began to leak more liquid, he promptly inserted a finger loosening her up. He kept going adding another as he continued to pump her. Marrinette was in absolute bliss, yet he however was not going to let her finish.

He took his mouth and hand away from her suddenly, earning a moan of protest from Marinette. He took off his pants and underwear, sporting a now free erection. Marinette blushed at the size of it, turning her head away slightly.

Although what came next Marnitte did not expect. He reached in to hug her gently and comfortably, reassuring her. "Marinette, are you ok if we continue?" Even now he still cared deeply for her and wanted to make sure she was comfortable above all else. She almost cried tears of joy as she whispered a yes towards him.

This was all that Adrien needed before he came undone. There was nothing that could stop him now. He quickly found a condom, putting in on as fast and as carefully as he could, before positioning himself at her entrance. Marniette gulped as she anticipated what was to come next.

She was in a slight amount of pain at first, due to their inexperience. Yet however the pain and discomfort soon subsided. He sat still, letting her adjust for a while, before she nodded her head to continue. The two were now physically connected, and it could not have been more perfect.

He built up slowly at first, before losing all control and pounding into her. The whole bed began to rattle as the two came close to their peaks. Marinette continued to moan loudly as she was overcome with absolute pleasure.

"Adrrrieeeen" She began to yell. He could feel her tightening around him.

He grunted, trying to keep his sounds under wraps. As her walls contracted around him, he too became undone. The two screamed at the filling pleasure before collapsing beside one another.

Adrien moved next to her bringing her into a soft, tired hug. This was everything he could have hoped for.

"I love you"

"I love you too, kitty" She cuddled further into him, before promptly falling asleep from exhaustion.


End file.
